This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional bone fixation systems include titanium alloy plates and a variety of different types of bone fasteners, such as non-locking screws, fixed angle locking screws, and variable angle locking screws. Such bone fixation systems are difficult to provide in a single sterile package due to the number of different types of bone fasteners a surgeon can selectively use to tailor the application of the plate system to the specific nature of the fracture suffered by the individual patient. Furthermore, in the case of variable angle screws where the screw material must be harder than the plate material, material mismatch between the bone fasteners and the plates can give rise to a risk of fretting and galvanic corrosion. Accordingly, improved bone fixation systems, devices, and methods are desirable.